<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Second Stage of Grief by Magoo_delta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225319">The Second Stage of Grief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magoo_delta/pseuds/Magoo_delta'>Magoo_delta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catharsis [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magoo_delta/pseuds/Magoo_delta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavensward Spoilers (Technically up to 3.3, but the main spoiler is 3.0 )</p><p>Major character death referenced, but character not explicitly named.</p><p>Francel catches word that he and an old friend are heading for the same destination. He wishes to catch up to them, even if the cause for their meeting is far from joyous. </p><p>Grief doesn't have a set expiration date, and some wounds never fully heal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catharsis [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Second Stage of Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight tweaks may take place and the title may change</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lord Francel de Haillenarte had already planned to trip out to Camp Dragonhead and up to Providence Point with fresh flowers. But soon after he arrived at Camp, he learned that the Warrior of Light had been spotted heading to the same destination. The two hadn’t spoken in some time, and he was eager to catch up and meet with him if at all possible. </p><p>He honestly wished he could have run into him some other time and place.</p><p>As soon as he exited the northern gate, he spotted a set of boot prints. For a moment, they meandered uncomfortably close to the edge of Witchdrop before they continued north. While the weather was fair, that didn’t stop occasional bitter gusts of wind threatening to steal his breath. The sun reflecting off the snow forced him to squint as he pressed on, though the shadow of the boot prints was plenty easy to spot. He slowed his pace a bit as he turned right up by the Steel Vigil to catch his breath, then set off at a jog again. </p><p> </p><p>As he came upon the first pillar of standing stones, he heard a familiar voice ring out ahead, which soon escalated into shouting. He hid behind the stone pillar bearing the mark of Menphina and crept forward carefully to steal a look at what was happening. </p><p>Clad in black armor with a massive sword across his back, the Warrior of Light was standing in front of the tombstone. Suddenly he fell to his knees, pounding his fist into the frozen ground, cursing and blaspheming The Twelve. Shouts became screams of anger, demanding answers. </p><p>Francel was wide-eyed and stunned. He was sure what he was witnessing was best left private and was about to beat a hasty retreat when the Warrior of Light fell silent before suddenly collapsing face-down onto the snow. Worriedly, he stepped out towards the fallen figure but stopped short when he heard the sound of uncontrollable sobbing. </p><p>He certainly never assumed the Warrior of Light was immune to emotion, even if he wasn't always an open book. But the sight of his body racked by grief in the snow after such an uncharacteristic outburst was surreal. He paused for a moment, hoping to give the prone man a moment to greave and himself a chance to steel himself. Carefully, he walked up, knelt, and lay a comforting hand on the black armored shoulder after stealing himself.</p><p>The touch seemed to take the Warrior of Light by complete surprise, as he gave a shout and rolled on his side. The face Francel saw was not what he had come to expect; instead of radiating an understanding kindness, it was tear-streaked and hesitated to meet his gaze. The snow had randomly melted and stuck to his face, hair, and armor.</p><p>"I heard something and came upon you on the ground. Are you ok?"</p><p>It looked like he was about to nod before he let out a small sob. Instead, he shook his head as he covered his eyes. </p><p>Francel gave him a soft smile and offered a hand, helping pull the other man to his feet. He heard a muttered apology in between sobs but shook his head in response. </p><p>"My friend, you have done nothing wrong. You don't need to apologize!'</p><p>They fell into a slightly awkward silence as they both turned to look over onto the city of Ishgard. As Francel looked back down to the gravestone, his eyes noticed the broken shield leaning up against it. As he knelt with the small bouquet he had brought, his throat tightened and eyes watered, despite his best efforts to smile. </p><p>"...It doesn't get any easier, does it?" </p><p>He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and let himself regain composure before speaking.</p><p>“Come, my friend. Let's head back to Camp Dragonhead.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a handful of themes in the Heaveansward expansion that I felt paralleled major moments of my life. </p><p>Loss isn't easy, and it never affects everyone the same way. </p><p> </p><p>The title is referencing the second stage of grief: Anger.<br/>TL;DR cathartic indulgence.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>